


TIC TAC

by Jessy_fernanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Multi, Original Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessy_fernanda/pseuds/Jessy_fernanda
Summary: Há algumas semanas, o céu do reino era roxo, a lua iluminava o dia e a noite com seus raios de luz, estrelas decoravam a imensidão roxa.Celine cresceu com essa vista do céu. Em noites onde dormir se tornava impossível, ela se esgueirava pelos corredores do palácio, deitava no gramado e passava a noite nomeando as estrelas do céu.Por muito tempo, esse céu foi o que lhe trouxe paz e conforto, era a garantia que ela estava segura, em casa, embora, hoje em dia o céu apenas lhe trouxesse medo e incertezas.Sua vida era normal — na medida do possível — até que uma invasão bagunça toda sua vida.Enquanto corre contra o tempo e tenta salvar seu planeta do fim e da exterminação de seu povo, Celina ainda precisa ir atrás da sua irmã e outros 3 membros da realeza, que foram levadas pelos invasores, junto com os núcleos que mantém o planeta vivo.





	1. Chapter 1

22 de dezembro, 20:34h p.m  
Palácio do Reino Ametista.

Um barulho soou pelo castelo e Celina pode ouvir gritos de guardas e outras pessoas, embora não conseguisse entender o que falavam. Ela olhou em volta da mesa de jantar, vendo o rosto de sua família tão confuso quanto o dela.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar qualquer coisa, as grandes janelas de vidro da sala de jantar real se quebraram, homens entraram pelo o que algum dia foi uma janela, mas agora era apenas uma grande abertura no meio da sala.

Ela almadiçoou a si mesma por ter deixado qualquer uma de suas armas guardadas no quarto antes de vir para o jantar. Ela sentiu cacos de vidro pegarem em seu corpo, mas ela não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso agora.

Ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, com um movimento rápido, virou-se e segurou o braço do homem tentando o torcer, porém ele a empurrou para trás jogando o peso de seu corpo contra ela. Ela tentou dar um golpe com o joelho na barriga e pode ouvir um grunhido de dor, empurrou o corpo do homem e então rolou para o lado, tentando ganhar qualquer vantagem possível, ao se levantar, percebeu que seus pais não estavam mais na sala, provavelmente haviam sido levados para alguma das salas secretas, mas ela não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois o homem havia se levantado novamente e estava indo em sua direção. Um grande caco de vidro chamou sua atenção no chão, sem qualquer outra opção no momento, ela o pegou, ela podia sentir o sangue sair de suas mãos onde o vidro cortou, mas ela não ligou, apenas tentou golpear o outro no rosto com o vidro de mãos, ela viu um corte na bochecha dele, embora não fosse profundo. Aproveitando da distração inicial causada no homem, se lançou para ele, o vidro foi enfiado em sua garganta com força, o sangue começando a cair lentamente da ferida, ela pressionou mais fundo e forte, sentindo sua mão arder. Seu cabelo foi puxado, fazendo com que ela fosse obrigada a soltar o vidro, sem dificuldade, foi jogada para a parede, por um segundo se sentiu atordoada pelo impacto, mas tentou se reerguer. Uma mulher veio para cima dela, uma adaga em suas mãos, no último segundo conseguiu segurar a mão da oponente, a adaga caiu no chão próximo a seus pés, se jogou no chão tentando alcançar a adaga, a agarrou com força e levantou-se, dessa vez, quando a mulher se aproximou, ela cravou a adaga no coração da oponente. 

Pelo canto do olho, notou sua irmã mais velha, Ameerah, ser puxada da sala, não conseguia ver o rosto da pessoa que a puxava, pois a mesma estava com o rosto completamente coberto, correu na direção da porta, desviando o máximo possível de todos. Seguiu o corredor que levava até a grande cúpula de vidro que abrigava a árvore com a pedra do reino. Cada um dos 5 reinos era responsável por um dos núcleos que mantinham o planeta, sem qualquer uma delas, o planeta entraria em colapso. 

Quase sem fôlego, finalmente chegou na sala que parecia vazia. Se aproximou do meio da sala olhando em sua volta.

— Ameerah? — No silêncio da sala, sua voz soou alta demais em seus ouvidos. Ela ouviu um barulho na sua esquerda, um portal sendo aberto, seu cérebro rapidamente percebeu. Se virou e preparou-se para correr, mas era tarde demais.

Ameerah e a pedra haviam sido levados.


	2. Chapter 2

5 dias depois

Era cedo quando a reunião começou, a sala estava cheia de pessoas consideradas do mais alto escalão do mundo. Numa ponta da mesa, pude reconhecer a Rainha Anastácia, ela era uma rainha conhecida pela sua inteligência e sua grande habilidade mágica, ao seu lado, seu filho mais velho e sucessor do trono de Rubi, Brendon. Ao contrário da mãe, ele não era conhecido por ser inteligente ou habilidades extraordinárias, ele era mais conhecido por ter um grande ego e estar sempre em bares, embora ninguém jamais o tenha visto bêbado. O rei Rui de Lazuli estava a direita, sendo o único reino que ainda possuía um dos núcleos, ele estava extremamente preocupado com a segurança do núcleo durante sua ausência, estava em constante contato com sua filha, Alyssa, segundo ele, verificando a segurança do reino. Embora todos nós estivéssemos apreciando seu esforço em proteger o núcleo e o mundo, suas saídas de cinco em cinco minutos não eram nada agradáveis, já que nos forçava a parar o assunto até sua volta. Eu observei com raiva contida nos olhos quando pela décima quinta vez, ele deixou a sala com o aparelho celular em mãos. 

— Eu gostaria de lhe lembrar que você não pode atirar um raio lazer em alguém com os olhos, Alteza. — Ao meu lado, Alec se inclinou até próximo a minha orelha, ele era um dos representantes do reino, já que fazia parte do exército, junto com minha mãe e eu nessas reuniões. Ele era no geral, uma boa companhia para esses momentos, sempre tentando aliviar os momentos de tédio ou extrema tensão. No momento, eu me sentia irritada demais para responder a brincadeira e ele pareceu compreender. A rainha Frida, do reino Esmeralda, parecia tão irritada quanto eu ao ser interrompida novamente. Embora a sala fosse projetada para reuniões entre os cincos reinos, os outros dois reinos restantes não haviam comparecido. Até a madrugada, apenas 2 núcleos haviam sido levados, os representantes do reino Safira e Âmbar estavam a caminho daqui. Durante a madrugada, os dois reinos foram atacados, e portanto, eles retornaram a seus reinos. 

Ao sair da sala de reuniões, finalmente pude relaxar os ombros da posição séria e tensa que assumi no início do dia. Caminhei rapidamente até meu escritório no centro de treinamento. Ignorei todos e tudo no caminho, eu me sentia esgotada, fisicamente e psicologicamente. Se eu pudesse, eu simplesmente iria para meu quarto e me esconderia lá pelo resto da minha vida, o que considerando a situação atual do mundo, provavelmente nem seria tão longa assim. 

Em menos de uma semana,  
4 dos 5 núcleos haviam sido roubados, e 4 membros da realeza haviam sido levados junto, inclusive minha irmã. Por muito tempo, eu realmente não entendi por que o antigo núcleo foi dividido em 5 partes, agora, isso parecia ser a salvação, pelo menos por agora. Com ao menos um dos núcleos, teríamos energia suficiente para pelo menos mais 3 meses. 

Mas e quando essa energia acabar?

Esse era o pensamento que dominava minha mente. O que aconteceria com todos nós?

Uma batida na porta me tirou de meus pensamentos, respirei fundo e endireitei a postura, tentando me recompor. Abri a porta, dando espaço para que minha mãe pudesse entrar. Automaticamente relaxei a postura novamente, havia momentos em que a pressão de ser uma princesa tomava conta de mim, todos sempre esperam a perfeição vinda de nós. Se a pressão de ser uma princesa era enorme, ser uma princesa e ainda ser um membro do exército, uma guerreira, era duas vezes maior. Mamãe me entendia, ela também passou pelo mesmo, com ela, eu não precisava ser Celina, A Princesa ou Celina, A Guerreira. Eu era apenas sua filha e podia me permitir ser vulnerável.

— Você parecia uma morta-viva na reunião mais cedo, você dormiu essa noite? — A sua voz preocupada encheu a sala, e embora sua preocupação comigo, era notável o cansaço em seu rosto e corpo, haviam olheiras embaixo de seu rosto, seus ombros estavam caídos e ela não tinha o mesmo brilho de sempre, ela havia dormido tanto quanto eu. 

— Você dormiu essa noite, mãe? — Retruquei enquanto me sentava ao seu lado no sofá. Encostei a cabeça no ombro dela, e seus braços me envolveram em um abraço de lado.

A sala permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas nossas respirações eram ouvidas. O pensamento de mais cedo voltou a minha mente, e virei-me para que pudesse observar seu rosto.

— Mãe, eu tenho uma dúvida. Eu nunca vi nada sobre isso nos livros de história, ou sequer alguém falar sobre isso. — Comecei explicar, tentando achar as palavras certas. — Antes existia apenas um rei não é? E um só reino. — Esperei ela confirmar antes de continuar — E era só um núcleo, mas por que eles foram divididos e espalhados pelo nosso mundo em reinos?

— Bom, isso foi algo que aconteceu a muito tempo atrás, Celina, ninguém mais tem certeza do por que. A história foi mudando conforme o tempo, passada de geração em geração. Eu mesma cresci ouvindo uma versão totalmente diferente da que seu pai ouviu quando criança.

— Qual a versão que você conhece?

— Bom, há muito tempo, quase 500 anos atrás, houve um rei, ele era amado por todos, era gentil e sábio. Mas um dia, ele enlouqueceu, estar em constante contato com o núcleo em sua coroa o fez virar um obcecado por poder. Na época, os bruxos se voltaram contra ele e criaram a prisão do fim para onde ele foi mandado. Eles acreditavam que as pessoas que realmente fossem merecedoras, sairiam por conta própria de lá. Depois de tudo isso, eles cortaram em 5 pedaços idênticos e mudaram suas cores, plantaram os núcleos na terra e assim cresceram as árvores que abrigam os núcleos hoje em dia, eles achavam perigoso demais deixar algo tão precioso assim em jóias nas nossas cabeças.

Eu demorei um pouco para absorver tudo, era tanta coisa, embora eu já soubesse o propósito da prisão do fim. 

— Uau, isso é... — Deixei a frase no ar, sem saber exatamente como por em palavras tudo que estava sentindo.

— Mas enfim, é apenas uma história para crianças dormirem. Tem diversas outras versões por aí.

Novamente, uma batida na porta interrompeu, dessa vez, a pessoa não esperou eu abrir a porta.

— Desculpe-me interromper. Temos uma pista. — Alec se curvou em respeito principalmente a minha mãe, ele estava ofegando, e o cabelo estava levemente bagunçado, provavelmente tinha corrido até lá. 

Nos dirigimos até o salão principal do centro de treinamento, embora fossemos um mundo com certos aspectos antigos, como por exemplo a monarquia, éramos equipados com tecnologia de ponta, muito melhor do qualquer uma achada em qualquer outro planeta. O nosso exército era divido em 3 grupos:

• Guerreiros, os que lutavam corpo a corpo, como eu e minha mãe. Desde cedo, fomos ensinados a lutar das mais diversas formas.  
• Bruxos, pessoas que demonstraram ter grandes habilidades mágicas desde o nascer ou que aprenderam ao longo da vida. Eles não precisavam ser necessariamente filhos de bruxos como as pessoas diziam a 200 anos atrás. Com sua magia, eles podiam criar portais mágicos que podem nos levar a qualquer lugar, além é claro, de poções mágicas de cura.  
• Por último, não menos importante é claro, haviam nossos "técnicos de tecnologia", eles supervisionam tudo direto da base, rastreiam fugitivos e outros criminosos. Além de criarem nossas armas.

Percebi que todos haviam se reunido ali, em volta da tela maior. A imagem era confusa e pouco nítida, tudo que se via era alguma espécie de energia se movendo.

— Nós procuramos por sinais de energia como os do núcleo, pegamos um rastro pequeno em direção a Terra. — Alec explicou apontando o caminho na tela. — Achamos que quem quer que esteja com os núcleos, foi para lá.


	3. Chapter 3

Eu encarei a tela, a energia havia parado de mandar sinais já havia algum tempo e todos haviam deixado o centro a algumas horas, mas eu continuei aqui, encarando a mesma tela que não mostrava mais nada a não ser a última localização de horas atrás, mesmo assim, eu continuava a atualizar o sistema a cada 15 minutos. O barulho de passos chamou minha atenção, girei a cadeira lentamente, encarando Ryan entrar na sala. Ele se sentou ao meu lado em silêncio estendendo um pacote de pipoca. 

— Eu trouxe doces. — Ele falou antes mesmo que eu perguntasse o que ele estava fazendo ali.

Sorri levemente com isso, Ryan era um bom irmão mais velho. Ele não era a pessoa mais aberta sobre seus sentimentos, ou muito carinhoso em público, mas sempre parecia saber o que fazer para ajudar quando necessário. As vezes era uma conversa ou um abraço após um dia difícil, ou apenas uma grande sacola de doces. Isso não ia magicamente resolver todos problemas do mundo, mas era bom ter um momento normal mesmo em meio a todo o caos atual. 

— Você acha que vai ficar tudo bem? — Eu perguntei após minutos em silêncio, o único barulho na sala era das nossas respirações baixas ou das embalagens de doces em nossas mãos.

— Sinceramente? Eu não sei. — Sua resposta era baixa, ele negou levemente com a cabeça. Seus olhos continuavam em suas mãos no seu colo, dizer essas palavras era doloroso, mas alimentar uma falsa esperança de que tudo magicamente iria ficar melhor, também era doloroso. 

— Parece um pesadelo, e sabe, eu ainda tô esperando o momento em que eu vou acordar e ver que nada disso é verdade. — Eu sorri, mas não havia um pingo de felicidade no sorriso, eu olhei para cima e então eu senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. De repente, era como se tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias finalmente entrasse na minha mente, como se nos ultimos dias eu estivesse apenas vivendo no automatico, durante todos esses momentos de tensão e agonia, a ficha ainda não havia caído, até agora. — Eu... Eu não pude proteger ela... Eu devia ter corrido mais... Eu, eu devia... — Minha voz se quebrou, era como se eu estivesse engasgando, ofegando por ar. 

Eu senti os braços de Ryan em volta de mim, e eu podia ouvir sua voz no fundo, embora eu não compreendesse o que ele falava. Eu só conseguia pensar em Ameerah, em como eu deveria ter chegado antes, em como eu deveria ter protegido ela.

Você é a culpada. 

Uma voz no fundo da minha mente sussurrava diversas vezes, como um mantra. 

— Tá tudo bem, respira Celina, respira fundo, ok? Olha pra mim, olha pra mim. — Ryan falou, sua voz firme e calma ao mesmo tempo. Sua mão segurou a minha contra seu peito e eu pude sentir as batidas descompassadas do seu coração na palma da minha mão. — Respira comigo, Lina. — Eu fechei os olhos, tentando me concentrar apenas na sua respiração, me esforçando para inspirar e expirar, a voz na minha cabeça foi ficando cada vez mais baixa como se estivesse se afastando, os braços de Ryan continuavam apertados em torno de mim, sua voz sussurrando em meu ouvido. Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali mesmo depois de normalizar minha respiração e parar as lágrimas, minutos, talvez horas, mas em algum momento, eu peguei no sono abraçada a Ryan. 

O corredor era escuro e longo, eu procurei pela lanterna que deveria estar em meu bolso, mas então percebi que minhas mãos estavam amarradas juntas. Eu estava contra uma parede, não havia caminho para nenhum dos lados, apenas para frente. Eu segui pelo caminho, sem conseguir enxergar praticamente nada. Eu havia caminho por uns 5 minutos quando finalmente o corredor acabou, eu empurrei a porta vermelha devagar, olhando apenas por uma fresta, ao contrário do corredor, a sala era bem iluminada, em sua maioria, por lâmpadas vermelhas, lâmpadas mágicas criadas por bruxos. 

Eu respirei fundo antes de empurrar totalmente a porta e entrar, não havia ninguém a vista, o som de passos com saltos me fizeram parar, até que, pela primeira vez, notei que estava em um vestido de festa e que o barulho de salto vinha do meu próprio passo. 

— Olá, Celina— Uma voz feminina falou, eu conhecia a voz de algum lugar, mas no momento não conseguia me lembrar. A mulher se virou lentamente e me encarou no fundo dos meus olhos.

Eu acordei desorientada, sem me lembrar de ir para o quarto e ainda sem entender o sonho.

— Merda. — O relógio marcava quase uma da tarde, eu deveria estar no centro de treinamento a muito tempo. 

No caminho até o centro, a sala da árvore me chamou atenção, desde que tudo aconteceu eu não havia entrado mais lá. Eu já estava atrasada de qualquer forma, então alguns minutos a mais ou a menos não fariam tanta diferença assim. 

Embora eu tivesse uma ideia de como a árvore estaria, ver com meus próprios olhos era chocante, as raízes estavam secas e restava poucas folhas nos galhos, qualquer flor que uma vez existiu na árvore, havia morrido. 

— É assustador, não é? — Alec parou do meu lado, as mãos no bolso do uniforme. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, voltando meus olhos de volta para a árvore a minha frente. 

— Na verdade, eu não sei se assustador é suficiente para explicar isso, Alec. — Eu falei depois de algum tempo em silêncio, antes de sair da sala e ir em direção ao centro de treinamento, pude ouvir seus passos atrás de mim e ele logo estavamos andando lado a lado em silêncio. Mesmo com sua grande tendência a tentar me irritar e sua mania de me chamar de alteza, Alec ainda era algo próximo de um amigo e provavelmente a pessoa mais próxima de mim sem ser minha família, havíamos de certa forma praticamente crescido juntos, estudamos juntos e agora trabalhávamos juntos, e embora eu não admita isso em voz alta para ele, formamos uma boa dupla. 

A sala central parecia mais cheia do que o normal, e eu pude reconhecer uniformes de outros reinos. Olhei para Alec, e ele não demorou a começar a explicar.

— Os outros quatro reinos enviaram representantes do exército para trabalharmos em conjunto, estamos liderando a investigação já que fomos os primeiros a mostrar algum resultado e a primeira invasão foi aqui. E a gente está atrasado para uma reunião. 

Talvez alguns minutos a mais fizeram sim diferença, pensei enquanto nos dirigimos até a sala de reunião. 

Praticamente todos já estavam em seus lugares, andei rapidamente até meu lugar do lado da minha mãe.

— Imagino que todos aqui já saibam o motivo da reunião — Minha mãe começou a falar e então fez uma pausa, olhando diretamente para mim. — Ou quase todos. Temos motivos para crer que ao menos um dos núcleos está na terra, por isso, estamos montando uma equipe especial para a missão. O restante, irá dar apoio daqui. Como estamos trabalhando todos em conjunto, vamos ter representantes de cada reino é claro. 

A primeira coisa que pensei ao ouvir isso foi que eu precisava estar nessa missão, embora eu duvidasse que minha mãe deixasse, ela já estava preocupada o suficiente com uma das filhas desaparecida, ela não arriscaria perder mais uma em uma missão arriscada.


	4. Chapter 4

Eu soquei o saco de pancadas uma outra vez, sentindo minhas mãos reclamarem pelas várias vezes que haviam atingido a superfície sem qualquer tipo de proteção. Eu não dei importância a isso, voltei a atingir o saco com uma sequência de golpes.

— Seu soco parece ter melhorado desde a última vez, embora, eu não ache que seja uma boa idéia continuar com suas mãos neste estado, querida. — Pude reconhecer a voz do meu pai, que estava parado pouco atrás de mim, me virei para ele, deixando minhas mãos atrás das costas. 

— Oi, papai — Eu murmurei, ele esticou uma de suas mãos, com um suspiro, estendi as minhas até ele. Ele tirou um pequeno cantil, o tipo que você veria pessoas carregando álcool ou alguma outra bebida, mas eu sabia que o conteúdo nada havia a ver com bebida, é claro que um bruxo como ele não andaria por aí sem sua fiel poção de cura. Ele derramou o líquido rosa, quase cristalino, em cima dos machucados que começavam a se formar. Eu senti o leve toque da magia passando por minhas células, procurando por qualquer machucado que pudesse curar, era algo sutil, um leve sentimento de frio passando pelas veias. Eu estremeci levemente com a sensação, embora não fosse nem de longe a situação mais desconfortável do mundo, era algo que eu nunca me acostumaria.

— Você é tão sensível a magia. 

Não era a primeira vez que eu ouvia isso, a maioria das pessoas sequer saberia o que estaria acontecendo se não soubesse que era uma poção com um objetivo, bruxos aperfeiçoavam suas técnicas, suas poções e habilidades ao longo de toda a vida, tentando tornar-se cada vez mais sutil, tentando tornar sua magia cada vez mais controlada, ao ponto de usarem em outras pessoas e simplesmente passar despercebido. Há muito tempo, a magia foi usada para controlar a mente de pessoas, muitos usavam como forma de ganhar o que queriam, dinheiro, jóias ou poder, muitas outras coisas piores que isso, bruxos que não concordavam com o uso inapropriado da magia se rebelaram contra esses métodos, banindo para O Fim qualquer um que usasse magia de modo a causar o mal. 

— Eu acho que é um sexto sentido.

Dei de ombros pegando minha garrafinha de água, meu pai me observava, ele parecia inquieto, como se quisesse falar algo. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, ele suspirou e começou a falar.

— Eu posso ver a determinação nos seus olhos, Celina. Você não vai desistir de ir nessa missão não é? 

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça enquanto tomava um gole da água, ele já sabia a resposta de qualquer forma. 

— Venha comigo.

O segui em direção ao seu escritório, quando mais nova, eu passava horas e horas ali, com Ameerah, lendo livros sobre magia, embora, a prática da magia realmente não era minha melhor habilidade, ao contrário de Ameerah, que parecia ter nascido para aquilo. Eu tracei seu rosto em um porta retrato de família na mesa, ela estava sorridente segurando um frasco de poção ao lado do papai e da mamãe, a foto havia sido tirada na sua formatura, ela havia finalmente se tornada oficialmente uma bruxa. Eu senti as lágrimas encherem meus olhos, suspirei olhando para o teto tentando evitar que elas caíssem. Doía, mas eu não tinha mais tempo para sentar e chorar, eu precisava fazer algo, mesmo que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse. 

Meu pai se sentou ao meu lado, uma caixa de madeira que parecia antiga em seu colo.

— Isso esta na família a gerações, foi passado de pai para filho geração após geração. — Ele me passou a caixa, olhei para ele e ele apenas assentiu para mim abrir. — É um colar mágico, eu sei que não há nada que eu possa fazer para te impedir de ir, sua mãe também sabe disso, embora ela não admita. Eu não posso fazer muito para te proteger quando você estiver longe, mas enquanto você estiver com esse colar, ele irá te proteger. A magia de gerações da nossa família te protegerá, Celina. 

Abri a caixa, retirando o colar, passei a mão pelo pingente, era uma pedra com tons de roxo, me lembrava como o céu era antes, agora o céu estava lentamente se tornando cinza. 

— Volte em segurança, minha filha. 

— Eu vou ficar bem, eu prometo. — Eu o abracei, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ele pegou o colar de minha mão, o colocando em torno de meu pescoço. Novamente, eu senti a pequena sensação fria de magia em minhas veias. 

Cedo da manhã no dia seguinte, eu peguei os arquivos de todos envolvidos na missão, ver o arquivo de Alec junto foi de certa forma reconfortante. Eu já sabia que Alyssa de Lazuli estava entre os membros, mas ver a ficha de Brendon realmente me deixou surpresa, eu já ouvi muitas coisas sobre como era difícil trabalhar com ele, ele definitivamente não parecia a melhor escolha para aquele tipo de trabalho, mas nós realmente precisamos de um bruxo conosco. Havia dois nomes que eu não conhecia muito bem, Annie do reino Esmeralda e Adrian do reino Âmbar. Eu soltei um suspiro antes de levantar da cadeira do escritório e me espreguiçar, peguei a mochila que eu havia preparado na noite passada, dei uma última olhada ao redor e apaguei a luz.

Eu pude ouvir as vozes no centro de treinamento antes de chegar, eu parei um momento na entrada, apenas observando todos. Eu localizei todos os meus novos parceiros juntos, embora eu achasse que faltasse alguém, eles pareciam já se dar bem de certa forma. 

— Toma cuidado, tá bom? — Ryan se aproximou, Chad, seu noivo, ao seu lado. 

— É claro, cuidado é meu nome do meio. — Eu brinquei, o abraçando rapidamente e logo abraçando Chad também.

Caminhei até minha mãe, ela estava parada olhando para todos em silêncio.

— Eu vou ficar bem. — Eu prometi a ela segurando sua mão.

— Eu sei que vai, querida. — Ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso não chegou aos olhos.

Eu falei brevemente com Alyssa, Alec, Annie e Adrian, foi então que percebi que Brendon era o único faltando. 

— Quem deixou ele fazer parte disso mesmo? — Eu sussurrei para Alec, ele apenas deu de ombros. 

Um portal se abriu no meio do centro e Brendon saiu dele.

— Espero não ter feito vocês esperarem muito. — Ele falou e eu pode sentir o cheiro de bebida, embora ele parecesse bastante sóbrio. É, trabalhar com ele definitivamente seria complicado. — Hora de ir para a Terra, pessoal. — Novamente um portal foi abrido no meio da sala.

Eu passei pelo portal sem olhar para trás, sabendo que seria mais difícil se eu olhasse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O livro agora tem um trailer e vídeos sobre alguns dos personagens, o link da playlist no YouTube: https://youtu.be/pzN_giVeCg4
> 
> Boa leitura ;)

Eu ajeitei o pequeno aparelho em minha orelha uma última vez, tendo certeza que estava funcionando e eu podia ouvir Alec falando de onde ele estava. Coloquei a mão no bolso do casaco, pegando a espada que agora estava em forma de anel e a colocando no meu dedo. Eu e Alyssa caminhamos pela rua estranhamente deserta, antes de parar em frente a uma loja.

— Você tem certeza que é aqui? — Alyssa perguntou, mas eu sabia que a pergunta não era digirida a mim.

— Sim, o último sinal veio daí. — A voz de Alec soou em meus ouvidos levemente abafada.

Abri a porta esperando encontrar algo estranho, diferente ou que indicasse a presença do núcleo, mas parecia ser uma biblioteca comum, embora vazia. Por um momento, pensei que estivesse fechada, mesmo que a placa na porta indicasse o contrário, era bem... Empoeirada, parecia quase abandonada, certamente os donos não faziam um bom trabalho com limpeza.

— Posso ajudar em algo? — Ouvi a voz de uma garota perguntar atrás de nós, me virei lentamente, pronta para ativar a espada, mas parecia ser apenas uma garota normal. A olhei de cima abaixo, algo me chamando atenção no seu pescoço, tentei olhar melhor, mas parecia estar escondido por baixo do cabelo que estava em volta de seu pescoço, aparentemente ela achou que eu olhava seu crachá. — Ah, meu nome é Yujin, vocês também podem me chamar de Jin ou Jinnie, é coreano, mas eu nasci aqui nos Estados Unidos, meus pais são coreanos sabe? Mas eles vieram pra cá a muito tempo, então eu nasci aqui. Mas eu posso falar coreano também se vocês não falarem inglês, espera... Eu não acho que vocês sejam coreanas... — Ela falou tudo rapidamente, não parando uma única vez para respirar, sinceramente, eu quase me senti tonta com o amontoado de palavras que saíram de sua boca. 

— Hã... — Alyssa olhou para mim em busca de palavras, sinto que até ela ficou embaralhada com o tanto de palavras

— Que tipo de livro vocês procuram?

— Na verdade, não estamos procurando um livro. — Eu falei, ignorando Alec reclamando com Brendon sobre algo e Annie os mandando calar a boca.

— Ah... — Ela parecia confusa e desconcertada, ela mexeu no cabelo e pela primeira vez pude ver o que estava embaixo do seu cabelo com clareza, um colar... O pingente era um dos núcleos. — Vocês querem usar os computadores não é? Claro que sim, como eu não pensei nisso antes?

Eu interrompi Alyssa antes dela negar, concordando e pedindo para ela nos mostrar onde eles estavam. Acenei com a cabeça em direção a tal Yujin, e Alyssa entendeu imediatamente, ela mexeu em sua orelha levemente, mexendo no aparelho que enviou o sinal combinado para que os outros nos encontrassem ali, fingindo arrumar o brinco. Ela nos guiou até mais o fundo da biblioteca, onde havia uma mesa com seis computadores, um de frente para o outro.

— Aqui, eles talvez estejam meio empoeirados, sinto muito, é que meus pais me pediram para abrir a loja hoje mas já fazia algumas semanas que tava fechado e eu não consegui... — Ela continuou falando mais e mais, mas eu nem olhei em sua direção, fingindo estar concentrada na tela, eu cliquei em teclas aleatórias esperando que eles chegassem. Aparentemente, nós não eramos os únicos que tínhamos chegado até li atrás do núcleo. A porta se abriu com um estrondo, pessoas mascaradas com as mesmas máscaras do ataque aos reinos entraram, transformei minha espada enquanto me levantava, puxando Yujin comigo para o meio das altas prateleiras de livros, Alyssa logo atrás de nós.

— Tem alguma outra saída daqui? — Eu sussurrei para Yujin, que estava de olhos arregalados, 

— O que ta acontecendo... Aí meu deus, isso é uma espada? Por que você tem... — Eu cobri sua boca com minha mão, ela estava quase gritando suas divagações, e agora realmente não era hora para isso.

— Apenas balance a cabeça, sim ou não? — Eu sussurrei de volta, minha mão ainda por cima de sua boca. Ela negou com a cabeça devagar. — Certo, eu vou tirar minha mão e você tem que ficar quietinha, você entendeu? — Ela assentiu rápido com a cabeça, e eu afastei minha mão devagar. Ela saiu correndo, gritando. Foi uma péssima idéia, eu percebi tarde demais. Ela correu por entre as prateleiras, chamando atenção dos invasores para a parte de trás da biblioteca. 

— Avisa os outros, eu vou atrás dela. 

Eu caminhei atrás dela, tentando ficar atenta ao meu redor. Um movimento na minha visão periférica chamou minha atenção, eu me abaixei antes de ser atingida, a lâmina passando a centímetros do topo da minha cabeça, eu me virei tentando bloquear outro golpe com a espada, dessa vez a lâmina me acertou na lateral do meu corpo. Sua lâmina acertou praticamente na minha mão, minha espada caiu, eu calculei o caminho até ela rapidamente, tentando achar uma saída. Mas estava perto demais dele. Caminhei lentamente para trás, tentando sair do corredor, mantendo meus olhos nele, eu não podia ver nada de seu rosto, apenas seus olhos. Antes que eu pudesse agir, senti algo frio passar por mim, magia, o colar. A espada caida voou para a minha mão, aproveitei seu momento de surpresa e o acertei com a espada em sua garganta, o sangue jorrou da ferida.

Sai daquele corredor, olhando ao meu redor não consegui ver nada além de estantes, embora pudesse ouvir os sons de luta. Dobrando para um corredor a minha direita, finalmente sai na parte onde boa parte da luta acontecia, uma parte mais aberta da biblioteca.

— Merda — Sussurrei olhando pras escadas, um homem de mais ou menos uns 30 anos descia as escadas segurando Yujin, uma faca pressionada em sua garganta. Estranhamente, ele era o único sem máscara, eu podia ver todo seu rosto, embora não o reconhecesse. 

De repente, o chão começou a tremer, uma enorme claridade veio da direção de Yujin, e então explodiu. O impacto me jogou para trás, alguns livros caíram em cima de mim e havia poeira por todos os lados. Eu tentei me levantar, ainda me sentindo tonta e não enxergando quase nada. 

— Alec? Brendon? Alguém? — Forcei minha voz a sair, tentando outro ataque de tosse em seguida.

— Aqui... — Eu ouvi uma voz fraca murmurar, eu segui o som até um canto, vendo Brendon e Adrian.

— Vocês estão bem? — Estiquei a mão os ajudando a levantar, a poeira estava começando a abaixar e eu pude ver Yujin caída perto das escadas.

— Sim e você? — Adrian perguntou, eu apenas assenti, correndo até a garota caída. Coloquei sua cabeça em meu colo, o colar ainda estava em seu pescoço, isso era estranho, não que eu estivesse reclamando, mas por que não haviam pego antes? Eu o tirei, entregando a Brendon antes de cutucar Yujin, Annie, Alyssa e Alec se juntaram a nós logo em seguida. Ela voltou a consciência lentamente, sua respiração devagar voltando ao normal.

— Aí meu Deus, que foi que eu acabei de fazer? — Em um salto, ela levantou a cabeça, se sentando no chão, por pouco não me atingindo com sua cabeça.

— Na verdade, nós adoraríamos saber também. — Annie falou, seu tom era sério assim como seu pose, com seus braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— Eu... Eu não sei, eu acho que... Só aconteceu, eu não sei eu não me lembro. — Ela se embolou em suas palavras, gaguejando e balançando a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, leve seu tempo, Yujin, é esse seu nome não é? — Alec se ajoelhou ao seu lado, Yujin assentiu com a cabeça, se encolhendo. Eu me levantei, me afastando um pouco, transformando a espada em anel novamente.

— Meu nome é Alec, você pode começar contando onde achou esse colar, que tal? 

— Eu comprei em... Espera, você não estava com uma espada até agora? — Yujin olhou para mim, sua voz estremamente confusa.

— Apenas responda o que ele perguntou. — Eu revirei os olhos, sua constante mudança de assunto me incomodando.

— Certo, eu comprei numa venda de garagem aqui perto, vocês querem de volta? E quem eram todos aqueles? Espera, onde eles foram? Eles estão mortos? — Ela olhou em volta, finalmente percebendo os corpos ao redor da biblioteca. Eu também percebi que o único sem máscara não estava ali, provavelmente havia escapado de alguma forma.

— Sim

— Não

Eu e Alec respondemos ao mesmo tempo, ele olhou para mim seriamente, eu podia até mesmo ouvir o que ele estava pensando "Pega leve com ela". 

— Não, eles não estão. Eles vão ficar bem. — Ele continuou, ainda sentado ao seu lado.

— O que aconteceu? — Ela perguntou, sua voz quase quebrando no fim da frase.

— É uma longa história. — Adrian se sentou ao lado deles no chão. 

Explicar tudo o que aconteceu, quem eramos e de onde, foi uma tarefa extremamente difícil, com suas contínuas interrupções e divagações.

— Então, quer dizer que isso é um núcleo mágico e que abastece um planeta desconhecido? — Ela perguntou, olhando para todos nós. 

— Basicamente, sim. — Eu assenti com a cabeça e então...

Yujin desmaiou.


End file.
